Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including pixels having liquid crystal layers with different thicknesses and a method of driving a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A general display apparatus includes a first substrate having a plurality of pixels, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. An electrical field is generated between a pixel electrode and the common electrode according to a voltage difference between a data voltage supplied to a data electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are driven according to the electrical field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. As a result, the amount of light transmitting through the liquid crystal layer changes to display an image.
Generally, pixels of the display apparatus include a liquid crystal material and have the same thickness to have the same optical characteristics. However, in the display apparatus including a white pixel, for example, a planarization process is additionally performed to fill a space corresponding to a thickness of a color filter with a material since the white pixel does not have a color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.